graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Llama Empire
Headline text The Llama Empire Near the time of The Byzantium Empires founding the Llama Empire was born, The Growth Era After the death of Byzantium (Fyre’s Guild) The Llama Empire had a new figure known as Gareth, Gareth introduced the way of Military command’s into the guild. The Llama Empire became a successful military even when they were inactive. After the 3rd Military Command Gareth threatened Llama due to the fact that State picturess were on the Llamanian website, Gareth was kicked from Llama. And after that Llama decided to continue advancing un-allying Sarovia and becoming an anti-Sarovian guild. Ian Kalvaci joined Llama and a few other military figures as well. Gareth soon returned and joined Llama. This era featured growth onto Llama and was the most successful era, the era ended when Gareth introduced a Llama parliment and democratic institutions. The Democratic Era The Llama Empire reformed and became a Democratic Monarchy, they’re constitution can be read at Llama1empire.wordpress.com, the democratic era features had democracy and a free guild, for the first time Llamanians could decide what they wanted. Although short. this was one of the most fun eras, the era ended when Gareth and Ian left The Llama Empire and created the SSOP (Socialist State of Petrovich) The Golden-Death Era Formerly, before the current ages, a long span of Llamanian history had it see moderate if not great activity. As far as I (Simbach) know, it lasted up to my leave if not shortly before or after it. Llama was a rotting structure leading up to my leave, due to the loss of officers with actual experience and such. Not much notability existed in the Golden Era of Llama, just that it was active. Im unsure what happened after I left, but a year or so later, when I returned, Llama was but a faint shadow. I left again, and I came back to actually re-join Llamania. It was empty. 2nd Command was the lead guild with 9 members on at most, atleast 4 off tag or refusing orders. Often times it was silent. The Thievery KingLlama, or Wilhelm as his new name is, stole many things. He, as most militaries do or did, used the State uniform, though this was approved by Auel. He used many State codes or otherwise from anyone, never giving credits where its deserved. He once stole a banner a friend made for me, saying that, "It has a crown, its the Llamanian flag!" despite A-It was a pointed crown, B-It was made for me, and C, worst of all, KingLlama stole his flag from a Belgian seal. I have a Belgian coin dated many years ago, and it bears the same double L and crown as the Llamanian flag. KingLlama not only stole others creative property and falsely claimed it as his own, but he stole the property of a sovereign nation. Notable Llama Characters Ian Kalvaci (Former) King Llama General Jack (Former) Prince Simbach (Former) Please feel free to add any more. Category:Guilds